herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Female Trio: Blonde, Brunette, Redhead
Blonde Aurora_pink_dress.png|Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Cinderella_Transparent.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) 250px-Gia-0.jpg|Gia Moran (Power Rangers: Megaforce) Emily-0.jpg|Emily (Power Rangers Samurai) Bethany Walker 2.jpeg|Bethany Walker (Jumanji: The Next Level) Sam_Sparks.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs series) Goona_early_man.png|Goona (Early Man) Nazz.gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Sadie_Little_Graduation_With_Scar.png|Sadie Miller (Steven Universe) Peach_SSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) Zelda_SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) Sara.png|Sara Spancer (Dinosaucers) Zero_Suit_Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Aran (Metroid series) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) Transparentastrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon series) Android 18 dragonballfighterz official artwork.jpg|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png|Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch (2018 movie)) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014 movie)) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Newch_yuni_img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Fionna.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Casket (Mega Man Legends series) Sm sailormoon 05-0.jpg|Sailor Moon Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Character large 332x363 bessie.jpg|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Gallery 1469202606 helga.jpg|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Sailor venus crystal render by luna ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) LillyTruscott.jpg|Lily Truscott (Hannah Montana) Dana_Mitchell_2014.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Taylor_2002.jpg|Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers: Wild Force) Tori_Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Free Vector Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy 0291266.jpg|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Roll Officialartbn1.jpg|Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Kirino-Kousaka-kirino-kousaka-34998638-1280-720.jpg|Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Sydney SPD.jpg|Syndey Drew (Power Rangers SPD) Invisible Woman Variant Textless.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Universe) Killer Instinct - Maya.png|Maya (Killer Instinct series) Zoey_Reeves.png|Zoey Reeves (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Total Drama - Lindsay.png|Lindsay (Total Drama) Carrie (Total Drama Presents - The Ridonculous Race).png|Carrie (Total Drama) Wang Yuanji (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Brunette Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) OrchidRender2_zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) Jacqui_mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Sun Shangxiang (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) May Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon series) Mabel Pines appearance.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Lynn Loud II wikia picture 2.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Akeno (6).jpg|Akeno Himejima (High School DXD) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_Jupiter_Season_III.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon series) MSD - Fio Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Tron-kobun.jpg|Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends series) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Pauline Transparent Figure.png|Pauline (Donkey Kong series) Redhead Ariel_2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Killer_Instinct_-_Kim_Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible Misty kasumi by songokukai.png|Misty (Pokemon series) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Princess_Brietta.jpg|Princess Brietta (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Rias Gremory.png|Rias Gremory (High School DXD) Luciana2.png|Princess Luciana (Barbie as the Island Princess) Anastasia Tremaine.png|Anastasia Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Betilla RO.png|Betilla (Rayman series) 7b0352a767af27b4ef5e236116233ee5595782d4 hq.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Jean Grey (MUA3).png|Jean Grey (Marvel Universe) X3nKNkKc.jpeg|Numbuh 86 (Kids Next Door) Susan Test 1.png|Susan Test and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Category:Blog posts